


let's remake the world with words

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Merlin (Merlin), Kilgharrah is a bunny, Kinkalot 2020, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Spanking, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: Merlin is afraid that he is not enough.Arthur shows him how very wrong he is.Or, when Merlin refuses to listen to his words, Arthur resorts to turning him over his knee.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 21
Kudos: 290
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	let's remake the world with words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Challenge #1: Five Senses. 
> 
> The title comes from one of my fave poems, "Let's remake the world with words..." by Gregory Orr.
> 
> _Let’s remake the world with words.  
>  Not frivolously, nor  
> To hide from what we fear,  
> But with a purpose._
> 
> _Let’s,  
>  As Wordsworth said, remove  
> “The dust of custom” so things  
> Shine again, each object arrayed  
> In its robe of original light._
> 
> _And then we’ll see the world  
>  As if for the first time.  
> As once we gazed at the beloved  
> Who was gazing at us.” _
> 
> – Gregory Orr
> 
> But also... it's porn. 😂

Merlin tugged at the horrendously tight tie, feeling completely and utterly out of his depth. He could remove it and shove it in his pocket but it was the only thing hiding the stain from a spilled red sauce of a truffled arancini ball canape. 

All around him were glamorous, beautiful people, swishing about in clothing that would probably cover his rent for a year. He felt a bit like how Gimli must have felt in Lothlorien; small, grimy, and woefully inadequate. Ugh, and now he was making Lord of the Rings references while the people around him discussed the fluctuations of the Euro and tittered about their country club memberships. 

And there, chatting with a tall, gorgeous woman who looked like Naomi Campbell ( _holy shit, was that actually Naomi Campbell?_ ) and looking as if he had stepped right off of some magazine shoot for a European car, was Arthur. The incandescent light cast brought out all the shades of gold in his hair and turned his skin to slick honey. And _fuck_ , it was almost painful to look at him. Like staring directly at the sun. 

Merlin turned away and snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He downed the first, relinquishing the empty glass to an abandoned table, and sipped on the second, contemplating how and why he had ended up at this fancy benefit dinner instead of sitting at home in his ratty pyjamas, eating barbecue chips and microwaved marshmallows, and drinking cheap box wine. 

He sighed as he took a seat in an empty alcove on the far side of the room from Arthur. The last thing he wanted to do was cramp Arthur’s style more so than he already had. 

“I think you _finally_ understand.”

Merlin looked up to see Uther Pendragon leaning against a nearby piller, looking debonair and polished in his tailored suit, like some kind of retired James Bond character. Though, Merlin mused, if Uther had a license to kill, he would certainly have already been long dead.

“Pardon me, sir?” He said politely, aware that his boyfriend’s father loathed everything about him, had not even known he had existed when Merlin was just a night custodian at Pendragon and Associates. 

“You don’t belong here. This is not your world,” he took a sip of his scotch and smiled grimly at Merlin over the rim of the glass. “Maybe Arthur hasn’t realized that yet. But it’s just a matter of time before he does. You should leave before you overstay your welcome, spare Arthur the trouble.”

He could only stare sightlessly as the man walked away casually, as if he had not just splayed open Merlin’s heart and laid bare all the insecurities burrowed deep inside the hidden cavities. 

Merlin cast one more look at his boyfriend, and fled.

Afterwards, he sat on his overstuffed coach, and cuddled his oversized English Lop bunny, Kilgharrah, tried not to cry, and failed epically.

That’s how Arthur found him, storming into Merlin’s apartment in all of his gorgeous glory. Then taking one look at his pathetic boyfriend and sighing audibly.

“You worried me.”

“I… I just didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Merlin, you absolute idiot. Listen closely. You are kind, intelligent, ridiculously brilliant.” Arthur rolled his eyes when Merlin didn’t even twitch. “You put school on hold and worked four odd jobs to pay your mother’s medical bills, you risked your job to rescue Kilgharrah from my father’s animal testing lab, you refuse to let me spoil you, even the tiniest bit. You’re a man of integrity, depth and,” Arthur paused to lift his chin, wiping an errant tear from his cheek,”You’re beautiful. And I’m lucky to have you.”

Merlin turned his head away, breaking Arthur’s grip. “I’m not good enough for you. I don’t belong in your world, Arthur.”

Something in Arthur’s stance shifted, his expression became harsh and borderline cold.

“Kneel,” he said in a voice that sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine, lined with steel and ice. It made a familiar warmth burn to life in his stomach. He scrambled to do as ordered, putting Kilgharrah back inside his cage before kneeling obediently at Arthur’s feet.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Merlin nodded obediently, eyes downcast respectfully.

“Take off your clothes.” Merlin’s fingers fumbled with his dress shirt and stood unsteadily to shuck his pants and underwear before falling back to his knees, body quivering in anticipation.

“Do you know how long I looked for you? Worried about you? Before Gwaine told me he had seen you leave?”

Merlin shook his head slowly, feeling his heart leap into his throat.

“Twenty-three minutes. Twenty-three minutes worried that you had been hurt or taken advantage of or _worse_.” Arthur took a seat on the couch and undid his tie with dextrous, practiced motions. He leaned over and wrapped the expensive silk over Merlin’s eyes, knotting it firmly at the back of his head.

Merlin shivered, without his sight his other senses felt sharper, more focused. He could smell Arthur’s citrusy cologne and his ears were filled with his own raspy, uneven breaths. 

Arthur’s hands wrapped around his upper arms and hauled him up into his lap. There was something so shameful about being naked and blindfolded and bent over his boyfriend’s lap while Arthur was composed and fully dressed, stroking his fingers lazily up and down Merlin’s spine.

“Twenty-three hits, Merlin,” he said evenly as he rubbed a palm against Merlin’s left buttcheeck. “And you’ll count every one.” He gently pushed against the slim butt-plug he had shoved into Merlin’s hole right before they had gone to the party and Merlin sighed breathily, clenching down helplessly against the delicious stimulation. 

The first spank caught him by surprise, so hard that he yelped, writhing against the onslaught of pain and pleasure as the plug shifted in his hole. 

“Count!” 

“One,” Merlin gasped, feeling overwhelmed and sensitized to the point of dizziness.

“Ah— Two,” the second hit was even sharper than the first and tears dampened the fine silk of Arthur’s tie.

By the fifteenth hit, Merlin’s ass was burning hot with pain, every square inch having felt the bite of Arthur’s hand. By the twentieth, he was sobbing openly, begging for mercy, his face a mess of tears. When Arthur finally landed his last spank, Merlin collapsed against him, shivering violently, as if he was on the verge of falling apart..

Arthur pulled him upright in his lap and Merlin heard the ‘shick’ sound of his fly being unzipped. The plug was tugged unceremoniously from his hole and he was lowered down on Arthur’s large cock in one smooth motion, right up to the hilt. There was very little resistance as his ass was still stretched from their earlier romp and slick with lube and Arthur’s cum. 

Arthur set a harsh, unforgiving rhythm, pulling Merlin up by his hips and slamming him down while simultaneously thrusting up. Each time, his girth was shoved balls-deep inside of Merlin’s sensitive hole, his balls and thighs smacking sharply against Merlin’s abused ass-cheeks.

Merlin could do little more than allow Arthur to fuck him clear into next week, little gasps and moans torn from his mouth with every brutal thrust. Then Arthur shifted his angle and every stroke now dragged torturously against Merlin’s prostate. Merlin screamed and reached blindly down for his cock, shaking with the need for stimulation, the need to release.

Arthur slapped his hand away, “You’ll come from just the feel of my cock pounding you open. Or. You. Won’t. Come. At. All.” He punctuated each word with a sharp upward thrust. The dirty words and the rough stimulation broke the floodgates and Merlin came with a scream, spurting all over his own stomach.

Moments later, he felt Arthur tuck himself as deep as he could possibly go and then the delicious sensation of his boyfriend filling him up with his spunk. 

Merlin collapsed against Arthur’s chest, breathing in the scent of citrus, sweat, and sex. Arthur carefully removed the makeshift blindfold, using the ruined silk to wipe away his tears. He pressed a chaste kiss against Merlin’s lips, so gentle and reverent that it had Merlin blinking away a fresh wave of tears. 

“You don’t have to worry about not fitting into my world,” he whispered softly. “Because that’s not my world anymore — _you are_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an English Lop bunny. They are so fluffy I could DIE.


End file.
